criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Pirate's Death for Me/Transcript
Aboard the HMS Highmore... (Jack, Zara and Amy are seen wearing their privateer uniforms throughout the case.) Jack Archer: We left Cape Verde a week ago aboard the HMS Highmore, , and I'm still sick as a dog. It's definitely not a pirate's life for me! Zara: Where's your sense of adventure, Jack? Did you ever imagine you'd be swashbuckling on the open waves? Jack (sweating, disgusted): Please, stop talking about waves! Amy: While this might be an adventure, we're not here for a pleasure cruise. We traveled back to the Age of Sail after learning the Ptolemys seized control of the maritime trade routes. Amy: It was this manipulation of the timeline that ultimately lead to the Ptolemys' rise to power in 2029! Amy: We've learned Louis XV is selling ownership of his ports and plantations, which the Egyptian Trading Company plans to bid on at the Tortuga auction. Amy: If we're to restore the timeline, we must stop them from winning that auction! Shadrach: Pardon me, Privateer . But we're about to dock in Port Braxton to stock up on supplies. Amy: Aye aye, Captain! Looks like you'll get to stretch your sea legs, Jack. I think we'd all enjoy a few hours on dry land! Jack: You don't have to ask me twice. C'mon, , let's go! In Port Braxton... Jack: This is more like it, ! If it wasn't so grungy, I'd kiss the ground! Zara: Look, ! Isn't that Blackbeard over there? Jack: You're right! I've seen drawings of him in the T.I.M.E. historical archives. Blackbeard's the most fearsome pirate that ever lived! Blackbeard (holding a beer mug, pointing): You there, privateers! What ye be lookin' at? Jack (sweating): Nothing, Mr... Beard! I mean... umm... Blackbeard (holding the beer mug): I don't normally consort with your kind, but I'm feeling particularly jovial today! Join me for a bit of scuttlebutt! Jack: Well... we really shouldn't... scuttle- Blackbeard (holding an orange and the beer mug): Nonsense! Sit! But first, an orange to your health... to keep the scurvy away! (Blackbeard eats the orange.) (The orange and the beer mug fall.) Blackbeard (poisoned): Zooterkins! I've... I've been poisoned! Curse the scroundrel who'd dare... Blackbeard (collapses): ARRRGH! Jack: My God, ! Blackbeard's collapsed! He's dead! Jack: Blackbeard said this was poison... look, it must be in his orange! The juice is all blue! Jack: This tavern is now a crime scene, , so let's spread out and look for clues. Jack: If the most powerful pirate in history really was poisoned, all hell will break loose if the crime goes unsolved. We must figure out who did this! Chapter 1 Investigate Pirate Tavern. Jack Archer: This is crazy, . One minute, we're talking to history's most infamous pirate. Then bam! He drops dead before our eyes! Zara: History teaches that Blackbeard was killed in battle at sea. Being poisoned with an orange was not his destiny. Zara: Could this be a symptom of the Ptolemys altering the timeline? Or maybe it's part of the cause? Jack: Either way, we must get to the bottom of it. Let's have Janis examine that poisoned orange as well as the victim's body. Jack: That broken mug was dropped by Blackbeard, so let's put it back together. Jack: And although everyone fled the scene in the commotion, rifling through that pile of junk might tell us who else was here! Examine Broken Mug. Jack: The wooden mug Blackbeard dropped seems to belong to a certain Lincoln Matuszak. Jack: Whoever Mr Matuszak is, it's likely he ran off with the rest of the tavern's patrons. Let's go find him! Question Lincoln Matuszak about the murder. Jack (shouting): Mr Matuszak? Are you here? Lincoln: Ya man, Lincoln be here. But I be the only one, that murder has everyone spooked! Lincoln: The Crow's Nest be my tavern, see. I was inside, pouring the drinks. When out the blue me hear dem screamin' and runnin'... and Blackbeard be dead! Jack: What was Blackbeard doing just before he was killed? Did you see anyone give him an orange? Lincoln: There be so many pirates in here, making a fuss and a scuffle, I be seein' nothing, I swear on the Jeezus man! Jack: And you don't happen to sell oranges here, by any chance? Lincoln: Nah man. Dem be sold at the dockside market! Jack: Then the market is where we should go next! C'mon, ! Investigate Fruit Market. Jack: Lincoln Matuszak was right. The orange used to poison Blackbeard probably came from this market, . Jack: Even better, it could've come from that orange crate you've found! Let's open that lock! Jack: Speaking of poison, look at the symbol on that scuffed paper. Could this have anything to do with the murder? Let's give it a good dusting! Examine Scuffed Paper. Jack: Look at this drawing, ! It's a diagram of a syringe being inserted into an orange! So that's how the killer poisoned Blackbeard's fruit! Jack: Which means this must be the killer's paper! Jack: But what are those numerical sequences? And why is the word "liar" written here? Jack: Let's send this paper to Orlando. Maybe he can make sense of this! Analyze Poison Drawing. Jack: Have you made any progress with the killer's note, Orlando? Are those numbers related to how the killer injected Blackbeard's orange with poison? Orlando: At first, I suspected the murders were part of some secret code. Or perhaps nautical coordinates. Orlando: But then I thought about that word "liar", and I realized these are scores for a game of chance... Liar's Dice, to be exact! Orlando: There are many variations of the game, but essentially each player has a "hand" of five dice, and a small cup to conceal their throws. Orlando: These scores are from a version of Liar's Dice called "common hand." It's an archaic form of poker! Orlando: The five dice work like cards, you see. A player can have two pairs, a full house, a straight... just like in poker. Jack: Trust you to have a knowledge of such an obscure gambling reference! Orlando: Remember Las Vegas, . I am somewhat of a gambling aficionado! Orlando: And it would appear that your killer is also a keen gambler, an expert at Liar's Dice! Jack: Well, , the killer might be an expert dice player, but they can't lie their way out of this! Examine Locked Crate. Jack: It's likely this crate is where the killer got that orange, . But how can we track them down? Jack: Wait, there's a trademark on the crate's lid... "Ezola Alldred's Fresh Fruits." Jack: Miss Alldred might've sold the orange to Blackbeard's killer! We must talk to her at once! Ask Ezola Alldred if she remembers selling any oranges. Ezola (holding a banana): Bananas! One bunch for a farthing! Get 'em while they're fresh! Jack: Excuse us, Miss Alldred. Is this your crate of oranges? Ezola: It's got my name on it, doesn't it? I'm the only one in Port Braxton who sells them! Jack: We're investigating the murder of Blackbeard. He was poisoned with an orange from this market. Ezola: So the infamous Blackbeard is dead? With his reputation, I'm not surprised. Ezola: That's why I don't have anything to do with pirates, I'm a landlubber through and through! Jack: Can you remember anyone buying oranges this morning? Ezola: Are you joking? There's people coming and going all the time! Anybody could've bought that orange! Ezola (holding a basket of apples): Now, unless you're buying something, I have customers waiting! Examine Junk Pile. Jack: , that ball you found in that pile of junk... that's a wooden eye! Gross! Jack: What's that doing in this garbage? It's- Rags: Oy! What're yous doin' with... urp... my eye! Give it back! Jack: Gladly... and who might you be? Rags: Name's Rags! I'm a crewman on the Black Sss... Sparrow, urp! I swab the decks! Jack: The Black Sparrow? That's Blackbeard's ship, . Let's have a word with Mr... Rags! Find out whether Rags knows who might've murdered his captain. Rags (pointing): Now, who are you lot? Bunch of sty eelers... hic... eye stealers! Jack: We're looking into Blackbeard's murder. You must've been here when it happened! Rags: What? The cap'n is dead? Rags: I go out the back to relieve meself like a proper gennelmen, and Blackbeard gets killed? Jack: Yes. Someone gave him a poisoned orange. Rags: An orange?! They're supposed to be healthy! Keeps away the scurvy an all that! Jack: Can you think of anyone who might want to harm- Rags: I've heard... urp... some zingers. But a pirate, killed by an orange? Rags (sweating): That's crazy... Rags (disgusted): Urp! I think I'm going to be sick! BLARGH! (Rags leaves.) Jack: We won't get anything useful out of Rags right now, . Let's come back when he's sobered up! Autopsy Victim's Body. Janis: It's been a while since I've had a historical figure on my slab, . The infamous Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard! Jack: It's one thing to meet historical icons in the flesh. But watching them stop dead in front of us is something else entirely! Janis: I can imagine. The orange the victim bit into was infused with tetrodotoxin, an extremely lethal venom found in pufferfish. Janis: Tetrodotoxin is 1200 times more poisonous then cyanide, so it's no wonder Blackbeard was dead in a matter of seconds! Jack: A pirate like Blackbeard would've had dozens of enemies who'd be happy to see him dead. But who would've actually done this? Janis: Well, poison wasn't The only substance I found, . I detected traces of a sugarcane-based alcohol on the rind, which I've determined is rum! Janis: Strange as it may seem for a pirate. Blackbeard hadn't ingested any rum before he was killed. Which means The residue was left behind by the killer! Jack: Rum's a very common drink is this era, . Nevertheless, this will narrow our search for Blackbeard's killer! On the Port Braxton dock... Jack: I was really looking forward to stretching my sea legs in Port Braxton, . But no sooner had we set foot on dry land, we're caught up in the middle of a murder! Jack: The infamous Blackbeard - the most feared pirate in history - drops dead in front of our eyes! Poisoned by an orange, of all things! Jack: And yet everyone we've spoken to claims they know nothing! Jack: Lincoln Matuszak, the owner of the Crow's Nest Tavern, says he was busy serving drinks when Blackbeard was killed. Jack: Ezola Alldred, who works at the market where the poisoned orange came from, couldn't tell us who bought it. Jack: And Rags, one of Blackbeard's crewmen, he's... well, he's three sheets to the wind! Jack: Still, I can't help being a little thrilled by this investigation. It's Blackbeard after all! Jack: And we've standing here next to the Black Sparrow, the most renowned pirate ship of the Seven Seas! Isn't it marv- MAN OVERBOARD! Jack: Wait! Did someone shout "man overboard"? SPLASH! Chapter 2 Jack Archer: , we'd hardly set foot on dry land before witnessing Blackbeard's murder... Jack: He dropped dead right before our eyes, poisoned by an orange, of all things! Jack: Still, I can't help being a little thrilled by this investigation. After all, Blackbeard was the fiercest pirate in history! Jack: And we're standing next to the Black Sparrow, the most renowned pirate ship of the Seven Seas! Isn't it marv- MAN OVERBOARD! Jack: Wait! Did someone shout "man overboard"? SPLASH! HELP! Jack: Was that Orlando, ? He's fallen in the water! What was he doing on the Black Sparrow? Jack: We'll worry about that later. Orlando can't swim, so we better get him outta there! Moments later... (Orlando is seen wearing his privateer uniform.) Orlando: Thank goodness you were here, ! I was on the deck of the Black Sparrow and lost my footing! Jack: We're glad you're safe, Orlando. But what were you doing on Blackbeard's ship? Orlando: Pure historical curiosity. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see this magnificent ship for myself! Jack: We share your enthusiasm. But there are ruthless pirates about, you shouldn't have been there alone! Jack: But you're right, . Blackbeard was the captain of the Black Sparrow. Which means we should search his quarters for clues! Only let's dry off first! Investigate Blackbeard's Quarters. Jack: So these are Blackbeard's quarters! No wonder Orlando was eager to come aboard! Jack: You're right, , we're here to find clues. And searching through Blackbeard's desk drawer is a good place to start! Jack: But check out this wanted poster. Whoever this pirate is, Blackbeard wasn't a fan. He's stabbed a knife into her picture! Jack: There were numerous female pirates in this period, but I can't place this one. Let's cross-reference her drawing with our historical archives! Jack: And this compass you've found has the Egyptian Trading Company emblem on it, ... Jack: ... the first physical trace we have of the Egyptian fleet! Jack: This could be a valuable clue towards finding out more about them! So let's dust off the rest of this compass! Examine Drawer. Jack: , there's nothing in Blackbeard's drawer except a bunch of nautical equipment and a poem of some kind. Jack: Wait! This poem's called "The Last Voyage of Blackbeard! Jack: And listen to the first lines: "In a venomous veil, Blackbeard departs. The fatal fruit his final foe!" Jack: "Venomous veil"... "fatal fruit"... that sounds like Blackbeard's murder! This poem must've been written by his killer! Jack: This poem could shed some light on Blackbeard's killer, . So let's have Orlando examine it... hopefully he's dried off from his unscheduled swim! Analyze Poem. Orlando (singing): "The times were hard and the wages low, the grub was bad and the gales did blow. But treasure lies on the path we row, so onward do we sail!" Jack: What are you singing, Orlando? Orlando: It's a sea shanty, ! That "poem" you found in the victim's drawer is actually a sailor's song! Orlando: The rhythmical nature of these maritime "work songs" made laborious tasks more tolerable for hard-working seafarers. Orlando: The language of this particular song indicates it was composed by the killer... Orlando: ... and the chorus repeatedly describes Blackbeard's voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. a euphemism for a seafarer's afterlife. Orlando: Which leads me to conclude Blackbeard's killer is well-versed in singing sea shanties! Jack: That's music to my ears, ! We're looking for a killer who sings sea shanties! Jack: And given this murder was obviously premeditated, we should comb the scene of the crime for more clues! Investigate Tavern Table. Jack: Sharp eye, . That metal trunk has an engraving of the victim on it. It must've belonged to Blackbeard! Jack: Do you think there's gold inside? Let's unlock this chest and find out! Jack: But I wonder what those broken pieces of board are? Let's put them back together! Examine Locked Box. Jack: Wow, ! There really IS gold in this trunk! Look at all this loot! Jack: You're right, there are purple fingerprints all over this gold. I wonder what that means? Let's have Theo examine them! Analyze Blackbeard's Gold. Theo: How ironic, . The fingerprints on Blackbeard's gold are in pristine condition. If we were in the 21st century, I'd have a match on these in no time! Theo: But in Age of Sail, fingerprint identification was non-existent. I have no records to compare them to! Jack: Does that mean it's a dead end? Theo: Not entirely! You see, this purple substance the fingerprints are made of is lye soap residue! Jack: Lye soap? Why is that so important? Theo: Lye soap was commonly used on seafaring vessels to swab the decks. So these fingerprints were probably left behind by one of Blackbeard's crewmen. Jack: Wait, 's right! Rags told us that he swabs the decks of the Black Sparrow! Jack: So what was Rags doing rifling through his captain's personal stash of gold? Let's go ask him! Question Rags about Blackbeard's gold. Jack: Alright, Rags! We need to- Rags: Don't talk so loudly, my head is gonna explode! I'm never touching another drop of rum again! Jack: Now that you've sobered up, perhaps you can explain what you were doing with Blackbeard's gold? Rags: It was really daft of me, trying to steal from the cap'n. I shoulda never put my grubby little hands on them coins! Rags: But I saw the chest open in the captain's office. So I figured he wouldn't miss a handful! Jack: But he did miss them, didn't he? Rags: Yeah! I said I was sorry, but he wouldn't listen! He said "I didn't get to be the most feared pirate on the Seven Seas by being merciful!" Rags: I was a dead man! If Blackbeard hadn't been murdered today, I woulda walked the plank tomorrow! Jack: How convenient for you that Blackbeard's dead. If it turns out you killed him, your crew might yet make you walk the plank! Examine Broken Board. Jack: That broken board is a drinks menu from the Crow's Nest Tavern, . Jack: And look! Ale is now being sold as "Blackbeard's Doom"... and it costs three times the original price! Jack: The Crow's Nest owner, Lincoln Matuszak, seemed pretty shaken by Blackbeard's murder... Jack: But apparently he's happy to take advantage of the situation and profit from the pirate's death! Mr Matuszak needs to explain himself! Confront Lincoln Matuszak about exploiting Blackbeard's murder. Lincoln: Ah, the privateers return! Have some of me finest rum! Jack: Perhaps we should order a regular mug of ale... or a "Blackbeard's Doom", as you seem to be calling it now! Lincoln (sweating): Ya man... that's just... Jack: That's just what? Taking advantage of a man's murder is what it looks like! Lincoln: Listen, man. Blackbeard be the most vicious pirate of the Seven Seas... and he died right here in my tavern! Lincoln: The Crow's Nest will be the most famous bar in all the Caribbean! I've been singing a new sea shanty about it all mornin'! Jack: It seems you'll profit a great deal from Blackbeard's death. Which is rather suspicious, considering he was murdered in your tavern! Lincoln: It all be chance, nothing more. Like a game of Liar's Dice, we take what life gives us. Blackbeard's bad luck is my good fortune! Examine Compass. Jack: This compass belongs to a certain Captain Shafra from the Egyptian fleet, . Jack: I wonder what that's doing here? As far as we know, the Egyptians aren't forming an alliance with pirates to acquire the trade routes. Jack: But who knows what the Ptolemys are willing to do to alter the timeline! Jack: Let's speak with this Captain Shafra and find out what's going on. But be cautious , we've no idea what we're dealing with! Find out what Captain Shafra's compass is doing on the Black Sparrow. Jack: Captain Shafra? We'd like to ask you some questions about Blackbeard's murder. Shafra: So you're the privateers who've been poking around. Word travels fast in Port Braxton! Jack: We found your compass. What was it doing on Blackbeard's ship? Shafra: It was there because that scoundrel stole it! Shafra: Blackbeard and his crew attacked us and ransacked my cargo not long ago. A crate of rum was all I had left! Shafra: I'm one of the most decorated captains in the Egyptian fleet, my ancestors were all seafarers, dating back to Cleopatra's reign! I won't stand for such provocation! Jack: So pirates are a concern to the Egyptian Trading Company? Shafra: They're the scourge of the ocean! Fortunately, we've improved our security since Blackbeard's attack, so pirates no longer pose a threat! Shafra: I didn't kill Blackbeard, but I'm not sorry he's dead! The Seven Seas are better off without him! Examine Wanted Poster. Jack: Of course, ! The pirate on this wanted poster is Mary Read! She was one of the first women to be convicted of piracy in the 18th century! Jack: That hasn't happened yet, so we obviously won't mention that. Jack: But clearly she and Blackbeard were rivals. Which makes Miss Read a prime suspect! Let's track her down! Ask Mary Read about her rivalry with Blackbeard. Mary (holding a beer): Join me for a bottle of rum, privateers! Or perhaps a game of Liar's Dice? Jack: We'd actually like to ask you about this poster. You and Blackbeard were obviously foes. Mary (holding her hat): Yes, I heard Blackbeard had been murdered, God rest his soul. We might've been adversaries, but nobody deserves to be poisoned by a coward! Jack: Can you think of anyone who might've killed Blackbeard? Mary: Blackbeard was a pirate, there are dozens of people out for our blood! Mary: But pirates like us don't settle our differences murdering each other on land. We fight each other at sea! Mary: And now that Blackbeard's gone, I'll never have the honor of defeating him in battle! Later... Jack: Blackbeard's reputation as the fiercest of all pirates seems well-founded, . He certainly had no shortage of enemies! Jack: Which makes our murder investigation all the more difficult! Jack: Pirate Mary Read readily admits she and the victim were cutthroat rivals... Jack: ... while Captain Shafra from the Egyptian Trading Company says he's quite happy Blackbeard is dead after he ransacked his cargo! Jack: Even the victim's own crewman was pilfering from him! Jack: In the face of so many adversaries, who WOULDN'T want Blackbeard dead? Zara: , you need to get down to the dock right away! Zara: Mary Read is fighting with Rags... they're about to kill each other! Chapter 3 Jack Archer: Blackbeard's reputation as the fiercest of all pirates seems well-founded, . He certainly had no shortage of enemies! Jack: Which makes our murder investigation all the more difficult! Jack: With so many adversaries, who WOULDN'T want to see Blackbeard dead? Zara: , you need to get down to the dock right away! Zara: Mary Read is fighting with Rags... they're ready to kill each other! Jack: The last thing I want to do is get between two quarrelling pirates. But we've already got one murder on our hands! We'd better break this up, ! On the dock... Rags: If anyone's gonna be captain of the Black Sparrow, it's ME! Mary: Codswallop! You're just a worthless drunk with a wooden eye! Rags: Aye, and I'd pull out the other one before I'd serve under a woman! Jack: Alright, that's enough! Everyone just calm down! Rags: But she- Jack: Never mind! Until Blackbeard's killer has been found, the Black Sparrow is off limits! Rags: Alright, privateer! But mark my words, this isn't over! (Mary Read and Rags leave.) Jack: That was close, . We don't need anymore bloodshed! Jack: Now, since we're here, let's [[:File:C313CS3B.jpg|go aboard the Black Sparrow and search Blackbeard's quarters again]]! Investigate Blackbeard's Desk. Jack: Oh my God! What's a dead albatross doing on Blackbeard's desk, ? Jack: Remember the scene in that mafia movie, with the horse's head? Dead animals are clearly meant as a threat! Jack: A sample of those red strands might tell us what this bird is all about! Jack: And a bouquet of flowers isn't what I'd expect to find in Blackbeard's quarters. Let's dust that card to find out where they come from! Jack: Meanwhile, those guns you've found are dueling pistols, . I wonder if Blackbeard's been dueling with someone? Jack: If we can unlock that case, we can work out whether those guns have recently been fired! Jack: A lot of people would happily see Blackbeard dead. But it's up to us to find out who actually made that happen! Examine Flowers. Jack: The card on those flowers reads: " You can give this to the "fairest" in another port!"... Jack: ... And it's been signed by that fruit vendor, Ezola Alldred! Jack: Miss Alldred said she had nothing to do with pirates, let alone Blackbeard. But this card tells a different story! Jack: Let's ask Miss Alldred about this! Ask Ezola Alldred about her romantic relationship with the victim. Jack: Miss Alldred, why didn't you tell us you and Blackbeard were romantically involved? (Ezola sweats, embarrassed.) Ezola: It's true, Blackbeard was once the object of my affection... but he quickly became an object of scorn! Ezola: I met him during a game of Liar's Dice. He was so dashing, you'll not find a man his equal on a thousand islands! Ezola: And he was so romantic, I thought we were in love! I even composed sea shanties for him, so he'd sing about me on his long voyages! Jack: So why the angry card? Something must've changed. Ezola: Well, I found out about Rita in Port Roberts, Tina in Kingston, Sandra in... need I say more? He had a girl in every port! Ezola: Blackbeard was only interested in my melons, and I don't mean the ones I sell! Examine Dead Albatross. Jack: You've vacuumed up a decent sample of the red strands from that dead albatross, . Let's get them under the microscope! Examine Red Strands. Jack: Those red strands you collected off that dead albatross are saffron, . That's an expensive commodity, even in 2029. Jack: In this time period, saffron would've been shipped to the Caribbean from North Africa... most likely by the Egyptian Trading Company! Jack: Which means Captain Shafra was responsible for this dead bird! His disdain for Blackbeard was obvious, but this is particularly gruesome! Jack: Let's grill Captain Shafra about this! Confront Captain Shafra about the dead albatross. Jack: Captain Shafra, whatever compelled you to send Blackbeard a dead albatross? Shafra (sweating): How... how did you know that was me? Shafra: Fine, I sent that dead bird as a harbinger for bad luck! Payback for what Blackbeard stole from me! Shafra: When Blackbeard took all of my cargo, the fleet held me personally responsible. Shafra: I was ordered by Pharaoh Ramses XXIX himself to work a week on the lower decks, on my own ship! Shafra: There I was, singing sea shanties with the crewmen like a slave! It was humiliating! Shafra: I even had to pay for the entire shipment. It's taken me weeks of playing Liar's Dice to win back what I lost. Jack: Revenge is a powerful motive for murder, Captain. We've seen it many times before! Shafra: By Horus, I would've killed him, if I got the chance! But someone else got to him first! Examine Gun Case. Jack: Now that you've got that gun case open, , let's have Kai examine these pistols to determine whether they were recently fired! Analyze Gun Case. Kai: I thought you were Orlando, ! He's been popping in to admire Blackbeard's dueling pistols ever since you sent them down! Kai: Not only do these weapons belong to one of the most famous pirates in history, these guns would normally be antiques. But in this time period, they're brand new! Jack: Have you worked out whether they'd been fired recently? Kai: I did. And no, the carbon residue on the barrels indicates the pistols haven't been used in months. Kai: But I think Blackbeard was planning on using them soon! Jack: How can you tell? Kai: I opened up the chamber and found this bullet... it's been engraved with the name "Mary Read!" Jack: Mary Read? She never mentioned anything about a duel. I wonder if she knows about this? Let's ask her and find out! Find out whether Mary Read was going to fight a duel with Blackbeard. Mary: Ah, Privateer ! I'm composing a sea shanty for my crew. Can you think of a word that rhymes with barnacle? Jack: We'd rather ask you about this bullet. Were you and Blackbeard going to fight a duel? Mary: Yes! I was the one who challenged him! To prove that I was the better pirate! Mary: It was going to be pistols at dawn tomorrow... Mary: ... although my crew tried to persuade me to call it off, on account of my injured hand. Jack: But you weren't worried? Because if you were, Blackbeard's murder conveniently gets you off the hook. Mary: You filthy rapscallions! I never back down from a fight, and I would certainly never resort to murder! Mary: I could've beaten him blindfolded with one hand tied behind my back! Later... Jack: Blackbeard lived such a dangerous life, , I'm surprised he hadn't been killed long ago! Jack: Captain Shafra from the Egyptian Trading Company sent Blackbeard a dead albatross, a promise of revenge for being ransacked by his crew! Jack: Mary Read, on the other hand, challenged Blackbeard to a duel, claiming she was unaffected by her injured hand. Perhaps she decided it was easier just to poison him instead? Jack: And Ezola Alldred, one of Blackbeard's many apparent love interests, was devastated that she was just another girl in a port. Jack: Whatever their motive, someone took it upon themselves to murder him. And we need to find them! Jack: We do know the killer was at the markets; that's where they got the orange they used to poison Blackbeard. So let's go back and do another sweep for clues! Investigate Market Stall. Jack: Look at that bottle, ! It's obviously poison, and judging by its color, it's the toxin the killer used to murder Blackbeard! Jack: A sample of that creamy substance on the outside of the bottle could give us another lead on the killer! Jack: And I agree, rummaging through that sack of fruit might also turn up a clue, so let's dig in! Examine Poison Bottle. Jack: , let's rush that sample you collected off the killer's poison bottle to the lab! Analyze Creamy Substance. Theo: That sample you found on the killer's bottle of poison is an interesting clue, . With a local twist! Jack: How so, Theo? Theo: The substance is an aloe vera-based ointment, common in many types of skin cream. Theo: However, the hot sun and powerful ocean breezes of the Caribbean have made the aloe vera native to these islands highly resilient. Theo: And while the people of this time period don't understand the science behind it, they've realized aloe vera is extremely effective for treating scar tissue! Theo: Now, given that this scar ointment was found on the killer's poison bottle... Jack: Then it stands to reason the killer has a scar! Let's add that to their profile, ! Examine Fruit Sack. Jack: Yikes, ! There's a syringe inside that sack of fruit! Jack: You're right! This must be how the killer injected the poison into the orange that ultimately killed Blackbeard! Jack: This syringe clearly belonged to our killer, so let's have Janis give it a thorough examination! Analyze Syringe. Janis: There's no doubt this syringe belonged to Blackbeard's killer, . There are traces of tetrodotoxin on the needle... Janis: ... and it's a perfect match for the hole where the poison was injected into the lethal orange. Jack: That's good news, Janis. Since the killer handled this syringe, did they leave behind any other incriminating evidence? Janis: Indeed they did! Although the instrument was wiped clean, I found minute traces of gold... flakes so tiny they're only detectable under a microscope. Janis: Now, even on a microscopic level, I can see the gold fragments have been tarnished by exposure to the natural oils of the skin. This is consistent with the metal on gold earrings. Janis: And because we know this syringe belongs to the killer, we can conclude they're wearing a gold earring! Jack: So our killer wears a gold earring, ! That won't be hard to spot! After completing all the tasks... Jack: You've navigated the treacherous waters of this case, . It's time we brought Blackbeard's killer to justice! Take care of the killer now! Jack: I've got to hand it to you, Matuszak. It's a bold move, murdering a pirate like Blackbeard in front of your own tavern! Lincoln: What? You be sayin' I killed Blackbeard? I swear on the Jeezus man... I didn't murder anyone! Jack: We know you planned it in advance. We read that sea shanty you wrote, as well as your plans to inject the venom into that orange! Jack: We even found your bottle of poison and the syringe you used to inject it with. You sure went to a lot of trouble to make a few extra pounds on beer! Lincoln: You think I care about that? Blackbeard's murder be worth far more than that! I killed him so I could steal a map to Rackham's lost treasure! (Lincoln sweats, embarrassed.) Jack: Treasure? What are you talking about? Lincoln: Geezum bread! I shoulda never opened my mouth! Lincoln: You see, dem pirates come in here, telling their tall tales; someone saw the Kraken, another says he's cursed by the devil. Lincoln: But Blackbeard was different. When he told a story, you knew he be telling the truth. Lincoln: So two weeks ago, when Blackbeard let it slip he had a map to Rackham's lost treasure, I knew it was no fairy tale! Lincoln: Blackbead trusted nobody, keeping that map in his coat. Stealing that was my chance to make a fortune! Lincoln: But I knew once I'd taken the map, I'd have to kill Blackbeard. He'd never be restin' until he got it back. Lincoln: So I bought that orange and injected it with poison, waiting for Blackbeard to return. Lincoln: When he arrived this morning, I snatched the map from his pocket while he ordered a drink, and I gave him the poisoned fruit! Jack: And where is this treasure map now? Lincoln: You think I be telling you that? I hid it where nobody will find it! Only I know the location of Rackham's treasure! Jack: Well, it won't do you any good in prison. We're handing you over to the authorities! Later... Jack: What an investigation, . Dueling pistols, crewmen ordered to walk the plank, treasure maps and pirate ships... Jack: ... and to top it all off, Blackbeard was poisoned by a local tavern owner! Jack: Now that Mr Matuszak is safely behind bars, we must focus our attention on the Egyptian Trading Company! Amy: We know that the Ptolemy Dynasty manipulated the course of history in this time period, in order to rule in 2029. Amy: They achieved this by successfully bidding for Louis XV's ports and plantations at the Tortuga action. Amy: But that's not how history is supposed to play out, . We must find a way to stop the Egyptian Trading Company from winning that auction! Sink or Swim (2/5) Orlando Ordelaffi: , although we've caught Blackbeard's killer, this murder will no doubt create a power struggle in the Caribbean. Orlando: Blackbeard's rivals will be fiercely scrambling for command of the Black Sparrow! Jack Archer: A war between the pirate factions is the last thing we need as we try to safely navigate towards the auction in Tortuga! Orlando: Which is why we must figure out who is Blackbeard's rightful heir! Orlando: Pirates may be outlaws, but they still operate according to a certain code. Honor among thieves, if you will. Orlando: Ship captains customarily have a deed of ownership stipulating what's to become of their vessel and crew, in case of their death. Orlando: We must find Blackbeard's deed to determine the fate of the Black Sparrow! Jack: I realize this is important, Orlando. But what about that treasure map Lincoln Matuszak spoke about? Shouldn't we look for that? Orlando: Treasure map? We don't even know if that exists! All we have is the word of a cold-blooded killer! Jack: Matuszak was convinced the map he stole from Blackbeard would lead to Rackham's lost treasure. So much so, he was willing to kill for it! Shadrach: Hunting for treasure might not be a bad idea, Privateer . If you can spare a moment, I have something of vital importance to discuss! Jack: Very well, Captain Shadrach, we shall avail ourselves. Meanwhile, Orlando, Privateer will join you at the Black Sparrow to look for Blackbeard's deed of ownership! Speak with Captain Shadrach about hunting the treasure. Jack: Now, Captain Shadrach. What's of vital importance, and how does it involve treasure? Shadrach: I've received some disturbing news regarding the upcoming auction in Tortuga. Shadrach: The East India Company is prepared to bid up to £20,000 to acquire Louis XV's trade routes. Shadrach: However, my sources have informed me that the Egyptians are capable of bidding twice that amount! Shadrach: So unless you really do know where we can find lost treasure, we're doomed! Jack: Well, we've yet to determine it's veracity, but the man who murdered Blackbeard claims to have hidden a map leading to Rackham's treasure! Shadrach: Rackham's treasure? Why, that's legendary! It's said to be worth a fortune unimaginable! Shadrach: If you can get your hands on that map and find that treasure, Privateer , those trade routes are as good as ours! Jack: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go grill Lincoln Matuszak about that map! Shadrach: If this scheme pans out, Privateer , you'll have earned your weekly wages! Ask Lincoln Matuszak where the treasure map is. Lincoln: You again! What you be wantin' now? Jack: We're here about Rackham's lost treasure. Where can we find the map you stole from Blackbeard? Lincoln: Why would I tell you that? I've hidden the map where nobody can find it. When I get out of here, my fortune awaits! Jack: You're a convicted murderer. You won't be getting out of here for a long time. Lincoln: I'm a patient man, I wait. And nobody will think to look inside that peg leg at the Crow's Ne- Lincoln: Geezum bread! What am I doing?! Jack: So you hid the treasure map inside a peg leg at your tavern? Very ingenious! You're right, we probably never would've found it! Lincoln: It doesn't matter. That map won't do you any good! Legend say you can only read it under the light of a solar eclipse! Jack: We'll take our chances. Now, Privateer , let's go find that map at the tavern! Investigate Pirate Tavern. Jack: I've gotta hand it to Mr Matuszak for letting it slip where he'd hidden Rackham's treasure map. It must be in that hallowed out peg leg you've picked up, ! Jack: Let's crack that lock and take a look! Examine Peg Leg. Jack: There IS map inside this peg leg, , but there aren't any markings on it. Jack: It doesn't even have a compass to indicate what direction is north. Those islands could be anywhere! Jack: Let's have Penelope examine this map, . If anyone can figure this out, it's her! Analyze Blank Map. Penelope: Someone went to a lot of trouble to conceal the details of this treasure map, . Penelope: But 18th century ingenuity is no match for 21st century technology! Jack: How do you mean? Penelope: First of all, I determined the location of this map by digitally overlaying it across all known topographical records. Penelope: This is a partial map of the eastern Caribbean, just 50 nautical miles from Port Braxton! Jack: But how does that help us find the Rackham's treasure? There's nothing on here! Penelope: That's where 18th century ingenuity comes in! To the naked eye, this map has no markings. But then I reflected on what Mr Matuszak said, that it was only readable during a solar eclipse. Penelope: You see, during a solar eclipse, ultraviolet light is intensified. So I asked Theo to view the map under a black light, and... Penelope: ... voilà! You can clearly see a pathway marked to Rackham's treasure! Penelope: This pathway was drawn using a special pigment only visible through ultraviolet light. An archaic form of invisible ink! Jack: And, if X marks the spot, we should find Rackham's treasure on this island! Jack: Can you believe this, ? We're going on a real-life treasure hunt! Let's show this map to Captain Shadrach so we can set sail! Show Captain Shadrach the treasure map. Shadrach: Privateer , you've found the map to Rackham's treasure! What a stroke of luck! Jack: Indeed. Are you familiar with this region? Shadrach: That's the complicated part. Those islands lie in treacherous waters and are nearly impossible to reach. Shadrach: It's the perfect place to hide a stockpile of priceless treasure, those waters are riddled with reefs that would tear this ship apart! Shadrach: But although it's an extremely dangerous expedition, I'm confident it's worth the risk! Jack: Then it's settled! If we can find that treasure, we'll have more than enough to outbid the Egyptians in Tortuga and gain control over the trade routes! Shadrach: Privateer , you'll need this if we're to navigate those waters. I'll make preparations to set sail and let you know when we're ready! Investigate Blackbeard's Quarters. Orlando: This ship is simply marvelous, ! Standing in the office of Blackbeard himself, on the infamous Black Sparrow!! Orlando: You're right, I must remain focused! And that torn document you've found does look like a deed of ownership. But it certainly won't be legally valid in such state! Orlando: If we're to determine the command of the Black Sparrow, , we must repair that deed! Examine Torn Paper. Orlando: Well done, , you've repaired that deed of ownership! It's legally binding document once again! Orlando: You see this word, "indenture"? That's an old-fashioned term for an agreement. So whatever this deed stipulates is set in stone. Orlando: I'll need some time to examine the specific conditions of this deed. I'll let you know when I'm finished! Analyze Ship Ownership Deed. Orlando: Although Blackbeard's deed of ownership is written in English, , some of the language is very archaic! So I've enlisted Penelope's assistance! Penelope: You sure don't hear people talking about orlops or dungbies in 2029! Orlando: Now, Blackbeard's deed stipulates that in the event of his death, command of the Black Sparrow shall be passed to his next of kin. Penelope: Unfortunately, Blackbeard doesn't have any children. Penelope: However, the document goes on to mention some alternative candidates to succeed Blackbeard as Black Sparrow's captain... Penelope: ... and topping the list is Mary Read! Orlando: Although they were sworn enemies, Blackbeard apparently held a deep respect for Read's capabilities as a seafarer... Orlando: ... and Read's reputation as an influential pirate is well-documented. I find myself in agreement with Blackbeard, . Command of the Black Sparrow should be given to Mary Read! Orlando: And we certainly know Read wants to be captain of the Black Sparrow, so I have no doubt she'll accept the job when we offer it to her! Nominate Mary Read as the Black Sparrow's new captain. Mary: Hat's off to you, Privateer , for catching Blackbeard's killer! I'm glad that chicken-hearted wretch is behind bars! Orlando: As are we. We're here to talk to you about Blackbeard's ship, the Black Sparrow. Orlando: We've examined the ship's deed of ownership, and Blackbeard named you as a candidate to succeed him as captain in the event of his death. Mary: Well, blimey! That crusty old seadog was a man of taste after all! Mary: I'm honored to accept, but I doubt Blackbeard's crew will be especially welcoming. You saw how that fellow Rags behaved! Orlando: Rags can hardly argue with direct orders of his former commander, but I do think there's a way to soften him up. Orlando: It's pretty clear Rags is partial to some liquid courage. Perhaps if you gave him a bottle of Port Braxton's finest whiskey, he'd warm up to the idea. Orlando: Privateer and I will head to the market and see what can we find! Mary: Fair winds, Privateer ! And have something to eat before you go! Investigate Fruit Market. Orlando: I think we're onto something, . If we can find Rags a decent bottle of whiskey, he may well accept Mary Read as his captain. Orlando: And that bottle you've picked up is definitely liquor of some kind. Let's dust off that label and see if it's something we can use! Examine Bottle. Orlando: So this IS a bottle of whiskey, ! The Wobbly Sailor... that sounds right up Rags' alley! Orlando: This whiskey should soften the blow when we tell Rags about his new captain! Let's accompany Mary Read to break the news! Accompany Mary Read to inform Rags of her new command. Mary: Ahoy, crewman Rags! I bring you- Rags: What the devil are you doing here?! I warned you this wasn't over! Mary: I'm here to declare a truce. And as the new captain of the Black Sparrow, I've got this bottle of Port Braxton's finest whiskey as a peace offering! Rags: The new captain?! What are you on about? Mary: It's all here in Blackbeard's deed of ownership. He believed it was in everyone's best interest that I take command of the Black Sparrow. Mary: And as captain, it's my job to look after the best interests of my crew. There's plenty more whiskey where that came from! Rags: Well... I guess, if it's what cap'n wanted. And I've never met a bottle of whiskey I didn't like! Rags: You're alright, Mary Read! Welcome aboard the Black Sparrow, Captain! On board the ''HMS Highmore...'' Amy: Orlando's briefed me about the Black Sparrow, . With Mary Read at the helm, I believe this ship's in good hands! Amy: In sprite of Blackbeard's murder, we've prevented the region from plunging into a pirate war! Making our passage through these waters somewhat smoother! Jack: Which is perfect, because we've found a map leading to Rackham's treasure! Jack: And if we can find that, not only will it fulfil my childhood dreams, we'll also have enough money to outbid the Egyptian Trading Company at the Tortuga auction! Amy: This is it, ! This is our chance to prevent the Ptolemys from gaining control of the trade routes and hijacking history itself! Amy: We'd better be careful! Ammon might already be on our trail, and he won't like us interfering with his plans! Shadrach: Pardon me, Privateer , but we must pull up anchor now. There's a storm moving in and we need to stay ahead of it! Shadrach: Batten down the hatches... we're setting sail for Rackham's treasure! A few hours later... Jack: When will this storm end, ? We've been out here for hours, and it's only getting worse! Jack: I... urp... don't know how long I can take these waves! Later... Shadrach: All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Bring down the mainsail! Jack: Captain! What's going on?! Shadrach: We're in the middle of a hurricane! If we don't drop anchor now, we'll be blown off course! You must- Shadrach: Dear God! REEF! REEF! Swing hard to port! Hard to- CRASH! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts